


Promises Made in Battle

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: Loving Dick from afar was all he could hope for.  Until it wasn’t.





	Promises Made in Battle

Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  He wasn’t even really sure how he was standing anymore.  That had become par for the course since Bastogne.  Perhaps, now that they were finally pulling off the line, they could all get some proper sleep.  They could use it.

It started from the moment they were in the Jeep.  Dick was driving, Nix in the passenger seat.  He fell asleep to Nix’s droning, neck at an awkward angle as he jammed himself into the corner.

The next thing he knew, they were stopping for the night in a small town, the sun sinking behind the horizon.  Ron looked up to find it was Dick shaking his arm.  “Morning, captain,” Dick mused with a wry twist of his lips.

“Major Winters,” he greeted, clearing his throat when it came out husky.

He looked around them, noting all the activity.  The men were happy to have four walls, a roof, and _real beds_.  Dick mentioned the name of the town, but Ron didn’t really pay attention through his wide yawn and stretch.  His back popped and he groaned in pleasure.

“Come on,” Dick encouraged.  “Nix said he was getting the best house for the officers.”

Of course, that meant Easy Company officers got to bunk with Dick and Nix.  It was no secret the two favored Easy, and Ron wasn’t about to complain.  “Yes sir.”  Ron jumped out and grabbed his bag.

Dick was shaking his head.  “You can call me by my name when it’s just the officers, Ron.”

He nodded, trying not to let any emotion show.  “I’ll try to remember that,” then, belatedly, “sir.”

Dick only shook his head again.

The home was indeed nice, and Ron wasn’t about to ask where Nix had sent the occupants off to.  Ron didn’t rightfully care.  They all claimed a bedroom - Harry and Lip were sharing - and the others went straight to bed.  Ron, having slept for a good portion of the day, sat in the living room with a fire going.

He was surprised when Dick joined him on the couch.  “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”

“You should be too,” Dick replied.  “I know you already slept, but I doubt you're caught up.”

“I don’t know that I’ll ever catch up.”  He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed deeply.  Dick had a way of making him feel comfortable, safe.  He was able to let his mask slip, let someone _see_ the exhaustion seeping into every pore.  “I’ll go in a bit.  Just… want some quiet.”

“I can go,” Dick immediately offered.

“No, you’re fine.”  He hesitated before adding, “I’d like the company.”

It surprised him when Dick laid a hand on his thigh - not his knee, his _thigh_.  Ron froze.  “I’d like some company too.”  Ron knew he had to be dreaming.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, words tumbling from his mouth without permission.  “You don’t want me.”

How could _Dick_ want someone like him?  Dick was pure and kind and noble and…  Ron, he was too rough, too mean, too _dark_ to be near Dick’s light.  Sure, he’d watched Dick from afar all the way back since Toccoa, but there was no chance that-

Dick squeezed his thigh.  Ron inhaled sharply, looking over at Dick.  He was smiling gently.  “Why wouldn’t someone want you, Ron?  You’re quite the catch, in case you missed it.  Handsome, strong, brave…”  Fingers ran across the inseam of Ron’s pants, though Dick’s hand never strayed further up.  “Maybe you would give me the chance to prove it to you?”

Now, Ron _really_ had to be dreaming.  The thought struck him that if this were in fact a dream, then consequences be damned.  He leaned over, pressing their lips together as an answer.

Any thought of Dick being some blushing virgin went out the window.  Dick kissed with intent, heat and passion bared, swallowing Ron whole like flames.  There had never been a doubt that Dick was strong, but pinned beneath him on his bed, Ron surrendered rather easily - as though anyone but Dick could manage that.

In the morning, as the early rays of light filtered through the window, Ron found himself wrapped up protectively in Dick’s arms.  It hadn’t been a dream after all.

Ron grinned wickedly, maneuvering to flip Dick onto his back, perched on top of him like a cat with a prize.  Dick laughed once he’d recovered from being jerked awake.  “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asked.

“Why?  I have much more interesting things” - Ron grabbed one of Dick’s wrists and slammed it to the pillow beside his head - “right” - he repeated it with the other - “here.”  Ron leaned over him, grinning.

Dick only smiled, arching up as best he could to brush their lips together that was something far more fond and precious than last night.  This felt like a promise - and Ron returned it.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr: “You don’t want me.”
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
